


Parental Guidance

by ElectricEuphonium



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, Fluffy, Gay Monsters, M/M, Male Slash, Monster Boyfriends, Nerd Randall, Nervousness, Protective Parents, Sulley Has No Sense Of Style, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricEuphonium/pseuds/ElectricEuphonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stood and apparently were also trying to look tall, and that was when Randall knew this probably wasn't going to be entirely non-threatening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a High School AU where it's sort of like MU in that Sulley was a bother to Mike (and in this case, Randall). This went on for the first two years until Sulley needed a tutor in his late Sophomore year, and decided to go to Mike. Naturally, there was friction in the beginning, but eventually they became a trio, with Randall and Sulley somehow hitting it off, leading up to this (which takes place in their Junior year). I decided to give Randall some parents because I'm pretty sure they don't really mention him having any, but I gave him a mother and father for this AU.
> 
> So, yeah.

"Mom...! Dad...?! Could you come here for a sec?!"

Randall Boggs paced around his living room, occasionally pushing his glasses further up on his face as his mother entered the room. Genevieve Boggs watched as her son stopped and turned to look at her, his eyes containing some sort of mix of nervousness and determination. "Where's Dad?"

"Finishing up in the bathroom."

"Charming," he said, turning back to pace more. Genevieve smiled, finding how flustered her son was acting amusing.

After a minute or so, the familiar dark red scales of his father, Vincent Boggs, came into view as he entered the room and smoothly sat down on the couch next to his wife. "So, what did you need, Randy?"

"Well, thank you for asking, Dad, 'cause I wasn't really sure I would be able to start anytime soon." Randall's pacing stopped and he took a breath. "Alright, so you know how you guys said I could talk to you about anything, right? Like... _the last time...?"_

They nodded in understanding. When Randall had come out as gay to them, he could barely say it then, and he still had difficulty saying it out loud, (mostly due to embarrassment) but they were always in support of him. "Ok, so...I have news...about a certain goings-on tonight..."

"Don't tell me...does our Randy have a _date_?!" He winced at Genevieve's outburst, but blushed and nodded.

"Oh, wow! Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"It's recent, look, the thing is that I'm going out with-"

"-Oh, why would it matter who? You've finally got a date, we can't believe-I mean, we _can_  believe, right, Vinny dear?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." His curt reply drastically contrasted his wife's exited prattling.

"So, who is it? Is it Mike? You guys have been friends ever since we moved here, so that would sense, though he's with that Celia girl and-" Randall cut her off quickly.

"It's Sulley."

He could see them both visibly stiffen. Vincent opened his mouth but Randall was quicker to start.

"Look, look, I know you guys aren't the biggest fans of him, but I've told you before, _he's different now._ Mike started tutoring him, so naturally I had to be around him more, and get to know him, and then, well, _this_ happened..."

His dad started. "He messed with you and Mike for...for, what, almost the _entirety_  of your freshman year and most of last year?" He sighed and ran a hand through the fronds on his head, his amber eyes deep in thought. "We...we just don't want you to get hurt."

Genevieve nodded in agreement. "We worry about you."

"I know I'm not the strongest monster around, but...he likes _me_. Do you think I would have had the courage to ask him out?"

They thought about this for a second. His father looked at him closely. "Alright. You can go on this date, but..."

"We want to meet him," Genevieve cut in, taking the words right out of his mouth. Though they had heard Randall talk about Sulley, they had never actually met him. Randall figured that this seemed decently fair.

"Thank you guys so much, you won't regret this! Uh...I have to go get changed and call him." Their son ran upstairs, a new spring in his step and his fronds bouncing.

Genevieve wrapped her tail around her husband's side. The blue lizard leaned over and leaned her head against him, looking at him with her bright emerald eyes as he turned to look at her.

"He'll be alright, Vinny," she assured him.

~

The first thing Randall did when he got to his room was the first thing he thought of: he called Sulley on his phone.

"Pick up, pick up..."

After a couple incessant drones from the other end, the blue monster picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sulley?"

"Oh, uh, hi, Randall...! You...you ready for, y'know, tonight?"

"Definitely, it's just that..." He hesitated as he looked through his options for ties. "They want to meet you. My parents."

"Oh...well," he gave a nervous laugh, "I hope that they like me..."

"Just be yourself. It worked for me, didn't it?" He smiled as he heard the blue monster laughing in disbelief on the other end.

"Alright, then. Anything else I should know? Do they, like...scare people...?"

"Well, no, I'm actually trying to become the first scarer in my family. Hey, we can talk about this more tonight. Got to go." He held out a purple bow tie with blue polka dots and settled on that. "Oh, and Sulley?"

"Hm?"

"Call me Randy, OK?"

~

 

Randall looked himself over in the mirror. He wore his usual purple-framed glasses, but tied around his neck was the previously mentioned bow tie. He took a deep breath, gave the mirror his best smile, and headed downstairs. His parents were still waiting down on the couch, and he immediately walked over to give them a stare they could only interpret as  
 _"Please listen to what I'm going to say."_

"Alright. So, uhh, ground rules. For the night. Or, well, for. y'know, you meeting the guy." He started pacing again before stopping and standing still. He needed to show that he was a little more courageous tonight, but he still wrung his bottom set of hands nervously. "No baby pictures, no embarrassing stories..."

Vincent grinned. "I think we can manage that."

"...good. No mentioning how he used to pick on me and Mike. And..." He looked at them. "Just give him a chance. For me. Please?"

Genevieve stood and put her top set of hands on Randall's shoulders. "Randy, honey, we're not trying to sabotage you or ruin your night or anything like that, it's just that we worry about you. All parents worry about their little monsters. We can warm up to him, I'm sure. We'll just need some time." As she finished, he have her a thankful smile. The doorbell rang and Randall's eyes got wide as he glanced to the door and back to her. He tried to look normal.

"To tell you the truth I'm also just nervous about it in general."

He took a deep breath and, putting on his best smile and confident walk, he headed over and opened the door.

Underneath the porch light, a smiling James P. Sullivan stood with his hands behind his back and a purple and orange striped tie around his neck (Randall would _really_ have to talk to him about his fashion sense sometime).

"Hi, Randall...!" He said, raising his hand in greeting and apparently forgetting about their conversation earlier, but the smaller monster tried to ignore that. "Uhh, should I...come in?"

The lizard was a little out of it and snapped back into reality. "Huh? ...Oh! Y-yeah...come in, come in!"

Sulley entered the room and Randall closed the after him walking up behind him as the two lizards he assumed must have been Randall's. He straightened up a little as he introduced himself to them. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Boggs."

They stood and apparently were  _also_  trying to look tall, and that was when Randall knew this probably wasn't going to be entirely non-threatening.

Vincent stepped forth, his bottom arms crossed behind his back and his top hands clasped together. "James P. Sullivan, I presume?"

"Uh, yes, sir."

"You are the son of Bill Sullivan." Not a question, a statement.

"Uh, yeah. He-he's my dad. Big scarer. I guess."

Genevieve also stepped forward, checking her nails as she cracked her knuckles.

_Really, mom? With the knuckles? You still make me go take spiders out from wherever you are._

"So, do you happen to think of yourself as a good scarer?"

"Well, yeah..."

She smirked confidently and Randall facepalmed while sighing. "So, you're overconfident?"

"I mean, that-"

"What do you think of Randall's scaring?"

His eyes lit up a bit; he knew that Randall was a good scarer, and he could praise their son. "Well, he's excellent. His-"'

Genevieve interrupted quickly. "-We knew that already. We see his grades. So, what do you look for in a boy?"

Sulley's jaw almost dropped. He finally had something to go with, and it was taken away immediately. He stumbled as he tried to speak. "G-generally, someone who's, uh, someone who's cute...b-but it's not all about looks, and I like when he's smart, too..."

Vincent stepped forward to him. "Are you saying my son is ugly...?!"

"Not at all! You-your son is really handsome...!" His blush somehow showed through the fur on his face at this point. Randall also had red coloring his face as he looked at his feet.

His mother nodded. "Well, thank you for that."

"You're welcome...?"

The red lizard began moving in a circle around Sulley, looking him up and down as if inspecting him. After a bit of this, he gave a, "Hmph."

He walked over to his wife, and Randall headed over to Sulley's side. They both looked at the lizard's parents. Genevieve looked at her husband and smiled to the two teenage monsters. "Alright."

Randall's eyes went wide. "Alright...?"

"He seems like he cares about you," Vincent said. He directed a piercing gaze toward Sulley. "If he gets hurt I will personally hunt you down and send you to the human world. Got that?"

Sulley gulped and nodded.

"Go ahead, before we change our minds."

Sulley nodded once again and Randall rolled his eyes, grabbing the blue monster by the arm and leading him toward the door. The lizard opened it and ushered him through, but before he closed it he looked back to his parents with a smile. "Thanks, you guys."

They smiled back and Genevieve waved.

~

"Well, that could've gone better," Sulley muttered when they got in his car.

"Oh, relax," he said, running a hand up and down Sulley's arm, "It could've gone worse." 

He suddenly gave him a slight glare. "I told you to call me Randy, too."

Sulley gave an apologetic look. "I didn't want to do that in front of your parents. It seemed like they'd think I was too friendly with you. Sorry."

"It's fine, you big lug."

Sulley smiled and pulled Randall into a quick embrace, and that's when the smaller monster noticed the tie again, deciding to speak up.

"Also, we really need to talk about your sense of fashion," he said with a grin.


End file.
